User talk:PRueda29
Vedek Dukat? Are you Vedek Dukat with a different username? --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 21:43, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Why would you think that? LOL I'm PRueda29 on Wikipedia. Check it out if you want. --PRueda29 22:08, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I sent you a question on your wikipedia talk page, if you can answer it while logged in at Wikipedia, that should solve this whole problem.--Tim Thomason 22:18, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::PRueda29 has confirmed that they are who they say they are on my wikipedia talk page, so that should soothe anybody's worries. ::To answer PRueda's question: I really didn't think you were Vedek Dukat's sockpuppet (or more likely Vedek Dukat your sockpuppet), and was just using that as a quick solution in case any more "accusations" started to fly about. I think Defiant was just a little confused by the fact that you are a new Memory Alpha user who seems to have a high level of unquestionable "loyalty" to the good Vedek. Plus you used a kinda derogatory (don't shoot the messenger!) remark to Defiant in an edit summary. You called him ignorant, which while definition-ally correct according to your remarks, it is often used only for derogatory statements in my (and possibly Defiant's) neck of the woods. Just a heads up for future reference.--Tim Thomason 23:08, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::(Re: more comments on my talk page) I didn't think you meant "ignorant" in that sense, I was just suggesting that Defiant might have seen it that way. I realize that a lot of users seem to be biased one way or the other about Vedek Dukat, Alan is probably biased based on remarks made to him (although he makes valid points), and you seem to be biased based on your online friendship with the Vedek. I was a little bit biased myself for reasons stated on the nominations page, which is why I finally decided to abstain from the voting after going both ways. It probably wouldn't be harmful (even though it appears your vote has been striked out) to include some of your opposition to the opposition on the Nominations page itself, who knows maybe you'll sway some of the "older" users.--Tim Thomason 23:37, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Just to say that I wasn't offended or anything and interpreted your use of "ignorant" to be related to my comment and not personal. I'm not very biased, myself, as I think Dukat mostly helps to build this site. However, at times, he can be insulting (whether or not he intends to be is a different matter). --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 23:44, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :(Re: Defiant) Now I know how Howard Dean felt when that one outburst cost him the election. (Re: this whole... thing) Glad that's cleared up... I didn't know what happened til a little while ago, or I might have said something. Then again, that would have looked even more guilty, because someone who's guilty will claim to be innocent. Hmm, I guess it's a good thing I was so clueless. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:13, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC)